


you lied. — wmmap

by dilucluvr



Category: wmmap
Genre: athanasia - Freeform, claudiana - Freeform, do people even read tags, first work woohoo, gonna make this v angsty, i did not know what to write, intended lowercase, is this how tags work, it's really short so, its 2am in the morning, leave me alone, literally searched up terms i never used before, no beta we die like men, shorter than intended, some claudiana angst, who made me a princess - Freeform, wmmap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilucluvr/pseuds/dilucluvr
Summary: she lied to him so reassuringly. he should've never trusted her deceptions.
Relationships: Claude de Alger Obelia/Diana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	you lied. — wmmap

**Author's Note:**

> hello first ao3 post! also intended lowercase if u don't mind it!

the drenched leaves hung on the branches. the loud, pluvious drips from the grey, clouds did not bother claude.

drip.

drip.

drip.

" diana.. " he muttered softly. how he whispered his lover's name, oh, how she admired every syllable of it. his words were generally empty; grey. though every time he sweetly called out her name—

it would be always either filled with pain or happiness.

" claude. "

there she was.

her honeyed voice never faltered. though, her tone was laced with sorrow. she compelled herself to turn her plump lips to a smile, but her eyes betrayed her.

tears streamed down her cheek.

her hands travelled to her womb as she gazed at it ever so lovely. her eyes were filled with tears, so was pain—yet appreciation could be shown. pale, slender fingers caressed the womb.

though the opposite was for claude. his eyes were dull as he leered at the womb, resentment was evident.

" claude, please. give her a chance. us, a chance. " a hand held his palm. she interlaced her fingers with his.

" but what if something happens? "

a sharp pang of grief shot diana's heart. both of them knew too well of their inevitable end—unless diana changes her decisions.

" nothing will happen, claude. 

don't you worry. "

—————————————————

lies. they were all lies. she lied to him. he should've never trusted her. everything, every syllable she spoke, they were lies. lies, lies, lies, lies, lies, lie—

" claude, please. "

again, and again. the flashback stayed in his head.

" trust me. we will live a happy life. "

again, and again. she lied.

" you will treasure another girl, named athanasia. "

again, and again. he trusted her lies of reassurance.

———— present.

" claude. love and cherish her deeply, like i did. "

" how could i, when she took away your life?! " he remonstrated in return. every minute of her existence, she importuned him to treasure the child—the child who took away his everything.

the asperity in his voice yielded such enormous agony. pain was truly evident—

and so was anger.

" i'm so sorry, claude. " she only apologized in return. a sorrowful gaze looked up to claude, before speaking again.

" you knew we both desired a happy ending. " she whispered. these words, spoken so sweet, only tormented claude even more.

" did you even love me back? " he breathlessly whispered. his throat tightened as his eyes welled up with tears. hands trembling as it travelled over his face, hiding his features as he sobbed.

it was weird for diana. witnessing him to be so vulnerable like this.

" i did. i loved you even more than you did. "

claude did not respond, as he only muttered out an " don't leave me ever again. "

" papa, are you talking to yourself again? "


End file.
